August 10th, 2010
by xXbc4lifeXx
Summary: The day Japan became Area 11. The day that caused Lelouch to become Zero, and defeat, become, and collapse the evil of Britannia. Nunnally then took the throne, and the world is anxious to hear her speech on the 55th aniversary of that special day.
1. Chapter 1

Empress Nunnally vi Britannia looked out the window from her large bed in the top floor of the Britannian Royal Palace. Both Suzaku and Schneizel had urged her to move to the newly built Pendragon Palace in 2032. In fact, the entire old capital of Pendragon had been rebuilt by then. However, she was keen on relocating the capital to the east coast city of New York, which was the very first capital of the empire when the homeland islands were conquered by Napoleon I.

Nunnally herself refered to the islands as the 'British Islands' but only her and a very small amount of the population actually do. The rest despise their former homeland and always refer to the individual regions of Scotland, England, Ireland, and Wales when talking about the islands. She thought it was a sad and disrespectful thing, that both Britannian and British peoples would see eachother in such different lights.

"Your highness, may I enter?" a voice appeared at the door with the sound of a metal food cart. Nunally turned to the door and smiled.

"You may enter, Elsie." she said sweetly. The light flooded in the slightly dark room when the door opened, mostly because the stars that shone through the window was all that had lit the room.

The maid named Elsie pushed the metal food cart in, which was decorated with silver and gold linings and had a beautiful tray on top with some delicate sweets and a cup of chocolate. She set up the cart next to the bed and looked at the relaxed empress, smiling softly.

"If you need anything your highness, I will always be at your immediate service." Elsie said. She was a bit old for work, according to the Elder Act of 2026, but she enjoyed it. She was also a native from Yorkshire in England, which had caused Nunnally to enjoy her company very much.

"I won't need anything else for now, thank you." Nunnally replied. Elsie nodded and exited the room quietly, leaving Nunnally to her thoughts again. The empress picked up one of the small vanilla candies and plopped it in her mouth. Due to her constant thinking as well as wanting to do everything in her power to make sure Britannia wasn't dragged into war, Nunnally had become insomnic. She thought it was nice though, since she got to see the stars shine in the skies over the Atlantic Ocean all the time.

"They remind me...of you, Lelouch." she muttered while she finished the candy. Every night, she would always be reminded of Lelouch by the stars. Sometimes, she would wonder if he was watching her from them, and a few tears would shed from her eyes. Nunnally understood that Lelouch had to sacrifice himself for peace, but she had always kept a sadness for his death. And further more, while Britannia's slate had been swept clean with his passing, the world was _not_ at peace.

The U.F.N. dissolved a few days after Lelouch's death because of the overwhelming pressure it gained. It was only inevitable, since so many of it's inhabitants were zealous for independence. Also, in one of Nunnally's attempt to keep peace, she had released the E.U. and relinquished all territories to it within its original scope except Siberia.

Once Britannia and the U.F.N. had given up much of their territory for the sake of decolonization, the new nations were divided between even smaller ethnic or religious groups. India, who renamed themselves Bharata, had seperated from the Chinese Federation. Most of Africa dissolved into independent states that had seperated from the E.U. Indonesia, which had been annexed into Indochina, started a bloody war of independence that still went on to this day, and the Middle Eastern Federation lost some territories to radical islamic regimes. Only Britannia had kept any independence movements from turning to violence or unrest.

The door opened again, revealing an middle-aged man wearing the attire of a Knight of the Round. Nunally recognized him immediately and smiled.

"Hello Suzaku." she said, picking up a candy and offering him one.

He shook his hand and smiled back. "I'm ok Nunnally, no thank you." It was a bit amusing that out of everyone in the entire world only Suzaku was allowed to address Nunnally so casually. "Besides, I came to address important business."

Nunnally understood and nodded. Suzaku grabbed seat at a small chair and looked a bit nervous. "The anniversary of the Second Pacific War is coming up." he said quietly.

Nunnally nodded. "What about it?" she asked.

"What plans do you have in mind, if I may ask?"

"I will pay a visit to Japan to commemerate the event." There was silence. The sound of the midnight bells started ringing in the distance, and the ships at the harbor began pulling into port.

"What will you say there?" Suzaku finally asked. Nunnally noticed him clench his fist nervously.

"I will leave that for when the time comes." Nunnally replied. Suzaku suddenly flared up.

"Please Nunnally! You don't have to go and say the speech! What if-" Nunnally raised her hand for Suzaku to stop.

"Suzaku, I trust Japan. What I say at the ceremony will most definitely not start a war. Besides, it has been so long since then. I trust the people to accept a token of apology from an Empress who's sole intention since the beginning of her reign was peace and harmony." Nunnally smiled sweetly. Suzaku was quiet for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine. But be careful Nunnally. I don't want you to get hurt." Nunnally chuckled a bit.

"That's why you're my knight, Suzaku. To protect me." Suzaku smiled weakly and nodded. He got up and prepared to leave before turning to look at Nunnally.

"What ever you're going to say, please don't be radical about it. Ok?" Nunnally made a sound of agreement, then lifted up her pinky finger.

"Promise!"

Suzaku smiled and held up his own pinky finger. "Promise!"

Then he left the room and closed the door, leaving Nunnally to the stars she had become so fond of.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, how was that? I thought that since August 10th, 2010 is actually coming up, I should write something special for it. However, since the Britannian Imperial Calender(ATB) is 55 years earlier than our internationally used Gregorian Calender(AD), it would mean that the real Britannian invasion of Japan would've been on August 10th, 1955. So, this coming August 10th would be the 55th aniversary of the actual invasion. So, in the Code Geass Universe, it would be August 10th, 2065 ATB. I intend this fanfiction to be focused on the days leading up to Nunnally's visit in Japan on the 10th, which will set major global events into action, hehehe. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter or are interested, please review or subscribe! :D Also, any ideas on world happenings between the end of R2(2018) and 2065 will be grealt appreciated and probably added.**_

_**btw, here is a map of the world I made of 2065 according to this fanfiction. It also hints at some countries that will have important roles in future chapters...**_

http:/ photobucket .com /albums /o117 /t-force_2007 /code geass map .png (get rid of the spaces and put in your address bar)


	2. Chapter 2

"All hail her Royal Highness, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia!" the guards shouted as Nunnally exited her armoured car to enter the Royal Aircraft. It was the night of August 9th, 2010 ADE, or 2065 ATB. Should it have been 55 years earlier, the Britannian Knightmare Frames would've been mobilizing for the final invasion of Japan at this very moment.

"Make way for her Royal Majesty!" the guards again shouted as she walked up the steps into the aircraft. The age of Knightmares had ended only four years ago on March 2nd, 2061 with the international signing of the Sakuradite Conservation Pact. The pact forbad any further use of Sakuradite, and encouraged the use of renewable resources such as wind, water, and electric power. Britannia had been investing in nuclear power, but as of now relied on wind generators in the mid-Britannian plains.

With the discontinued use of Sakuradite, Knightmare Frames became obsolete. Sakuradite produced a major amount of power, allowing the Knightmares to function. However, Sakuradite was the only resource with enough power to support a Knightmare Frame. Therefore, most Knightmares were recycled or integrated into older military models, such as tanks and military aircraft.

"Hello Nunnally." Suzaku said, smiling as she took a seat next to him and placed her hand in his palm. He kissed the top of her hand and she giggled.

"Hello Suzaku." she said happily. Although Suzaku was 73 years old, he looked much younger. This was due to Lelouch's Geass command for Suzaku to "live", therefore Suzaku always attempted to stay in perfect health. He had yet to done his guise as Zero, since he would have to considering that Suzaku Kuruugi was supposedly dead.

In order to do what he believed Lelouch would do, Suzaku, as Zero, said that he would protect Nunnally and advise her in an attempt to keep Britannia from reverting to it's totalitarian and evil regime. While much of Japan was saddened to see Zero leave, they could tell that the conflict between Japan and Britannia was over. At least, that's what Suzaku thought...

[3:00 AM, August 10th, Pendragon, Britannia]

In the darkness of the Pendragon Palace, a group of nobles were gathered around a small table. On the table was a map of the world, with Japan encircled in red and connected by a line which led to a bigger circle, which covered Britannia. The nobles were muttering silently amongst themselves, when the door opened revealing a man. The man wore a a tight, white suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. Worn over it was a white and gold cloak with an emerald spandex inside and an enormous white cape encircling his head. He also wore a spiky white and gold mask, completely hiding his face. From a certain point of view, it looked like a lighter version of Zero's costume...

[9:00 AM, August 10th, Tokyo, Japan]

Nunnally stepped out of the aircraft and walked over to the armoured imperial car, with Suzaku in Zero's costume close behind. They had finally arrived in Japan, and the ceremony was only a few blocks away. Already there were civilians, snapping pictures or just watching the Empress walk. The car door closed and Nunnally looked out the window to see how much Japan had changed in the years.

It looked much cleaner, and the giant screen on the tall buildings were displaying the ceremony at the stadium which looked similar to the one that Euphemia had commited the genocide at. Citizens were gathered on the sidewalks, either walking towards the stadium or watching Nunnally's car drive by. She was a bit nervous for her speech, but Suzaku gripped her hand and she felt reassured.

When the car stopped by the entrance to the stadium, Nunnally was escorted by Suzaku and her other guards up to the stage, where the announcer started speaking.

"Here comes the Empress of Britannia, here to commemerate this most important day in world history. Not only for Japan and Britannia, but for the entire world!" Nunnally swallowed nervously, standing quietly as the Japanese Prime Minister, Ieyasu Kanningu, stood up. The image of the Japanese flag appeared on the screen, and all of the audience stood up and bowed their heads solemnly as the national anthem began playing:

_May our gracious land  
Continue for a thousand, eight thousand generations,  
Thousands of years of freedom reign;  
Libery till what are pebbles now  
Turn to mighty rocks to protect our shores  
While moss grows fine as an armor of hope_

The audience sat down, and the Prime Minister stepped up to the stand, speaking calmly into the microphone.

"My citizens of Japan. Listen to the wind as it blows softly in our hair and faces. Listen to the wind, which has been calm ever since our conflict with Britannia had ended. Thanks to Zero," he looked at Suzaku and nodded. "we had thrown off the shackles of an oppressive Britannia. But, we should never forget citizens, that fate was willing for up to triumph, for us to be victorious in our struggle for liberty, freedom, justice, and independence. Let us never forget the sacrifices, the bravery, and the blessings that have brought us to how we are today." Kanningu bowed his head and seemed to be thinking.

"We had to be brave, fierce warriors. Reminiscent of the warriors of the past that had toppled the feudal shogunate and brought together our republic. And so, like warriors, we commemorate and remember our fallen brothers. Let us enjoy the benefits of peace and prosperity at the hands of a free government, and a free Japan. Long live Japan!" He shot upward and raised his fist into the air, almost resembling Emperor Charles at Clovis' funeral.

Nunnally clapped while the audienced cheered "Nippon Banzai!" in unison. There were plenty of whistles and people were extremely happy at the power of the speech. Finally, Kunningu looked towards Nunnally and smiled.

"Now, I will allow you to hear the voice of a woman who, with Britannian blood, seeked out an equal Japan with the same fervour as we do. I present to you, her Royal Majesty, the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, Nunnally vi Britannia!" Nunnally nervously approached the stand and, after a pause, spoke silently into the microphone.

"I believe that all men, are created equal." there was silence. "I believe, that all men are created..with the equal opportunity to achive their goals. Some may be born weak, but can become strong. Some may not be born beautiful, but they can develope their own definition of beauty. Some are born into poverty, but they can work their way up into wealthiness. It is one's determination to achieve their goals which seperates those that submit and those that wish to make a difference."

"Yes, there isn't peace because people attempt to foil anothers goal for their personal gain. Britannia was such a person, who preyed on Japan under the guise of showing its dominance. Under the guise of keeping the cycle of predator and prey, evolution itself in balance. Britannia had claimed that for the sake of inequality, equality should perish. The famous examples of the Euro-Universe and pre-Britannian Japan were examples of such equality. Even the Chinese Federation attempted to keep equality with an abolition of nobility and trying to keep the level of wealth at an equal distribution."

There was still silence as she spoke. "However, the discrimination and the hate and the inequality must end. Britannia advanced it's horrid ways by creeping into the small gaps of inequality and exploiting them. Throughout my rule, I have attempted to reverse Britannia's horrible reputation. When I resided in Japan during Britannian rule, I saw how cruel my home country had become. There was no progress as the progress they seeked was a progression into evil. Throughout my life I have attempted to change that! To reverse that evil into good!"

"I come here to celebrate the lifes of Japanese men, women, and children whose lives were lost at the hands of madmen! There lives were not in vain, as out of this occupation came a better Japan, a better Britannia, a better world! I speak out to you, the people of Japan, in desperation and apology for the purely evil events that my people had commited against you!" Nunnally now had tears in her eyes.

"I beg you, citizens of Japan, to forgive me and my people for the crimes commited so many years ago, and for the innocent blood that was shed for an unpure cause. I had held a humble request throughout my life..." Nunnally looked away from the crowd and smiled weakly. "A request that the world could be at peace, so that everyone could live in harmony." She closed her eyes, and Lelouch came to her mind.

"And so," she looked back at the audience, gripping the sides of the stand fiercely. "I ask you, the people of Japan, to allow Britannia and Japan to reconcile eachother, for the blood that was lost and the lives that were lost! i request...an agreement of friendship!" The entire crowd was silent. Nunnally was breathing heavily from the amount of emotion that had overwhelmed her. The only sound throughout the entire stadium was her breathing on the microphone.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I feel so bad for updating in the middle of the day instead of the early morning D: I was busy on the 8th and I had little to no access on the 9th so I had to write most of this this morning and when I was in the middle of it I had to help my mum type her job application x.x but anyway, I hope this was good enough. I'll have the reaction of Japan to Nunnally's speech in tomorrow's chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"And so," Nunnally looked at the audience, gripping the sides of the stand fiercely. "I ask you, the people of Japan, to allow Britannia and Japan to reconcile eachother, for the blood that was lost and the lives that were lost! i request...an agreement of friendship!" The entire crowd was silent. Nunnally was breathing heavily from the amount of emotion that had overwhelmed her. The only sound throughout the entire stadium was her breathing on the microphone.

"Friendship..." Prime Minister Ieyasu whispered, looking at Nunnally as if trying to figure out what she meant. The audience looked the same, but then their faces, to Nunnally's shock, turned to anger.

"Friendship? How dare you belittle Japan so much to think we would agree to that!" the crowd shouted in unison. Suzaku and Nunnally's other bodyguards watched the crowd warily. However, the audience was now looking at him too.

"And you...you stole Zero from us! Our hero who freed us from your evil rule, ended up betraying us!" Now some of the crowd was trying to charge onto the stage, but the bodyguards held them back. "Japan will never have anything to do with Britannia again!"

Ieyasu tried to calm them down, but to no avail. Now the entire audience was in an uproar, and the guards were being overwhelmed. Finally, when the audience started attacking them, a gunshot was heard. Everyone attention was partially diverted to a single guard who had fired at a civilian holding the stolen walking cane of an elderly person next to him, only to try to hit the guard with it.

"Dirty Britannians!" the Japanese citizens had begun to chant and shout as they rushed the stage. Suzaku grabbed Nunnally and rushed her away from the stand with a few other guards.

"Quickly! We must get the Empress to safety!" Suzaku shouted as they exited the stadium. Nunnally hurried into the armoured car and saw angry civilians on the streets who had seen her speech. She was very confused. How could they be so offended by what she had said? Has Japan really not forgiven Britannia for what it had done all those years ago?

"Drive quickly!" Suzaku ordered the driver, who stomped on the gas. The car zoomed past the streets and tried to make its way through the group of angry Japanese. More gunshots were heard and Nunnally looked through the windows. Her eyes moved to the giant screens on the buildings and she was astonished. The Japanese soldiers were firing on Britannians in the stadium.

"We have to get to the airfield!" Nunnally shouted at the driver.

"We can't go any faster, your Majesty." the female driver said. Nunnally bit her bottom lip in nervousness. How could things have gone so horribly wrong?

"It looks like the Empress is on the run." Ieyasu said calmly, looking at the screens in the stadium that now showed what helicopters above the city were filming. It showed Nunnally's car zooming past citizens who were throwing things at it and attempting to stop it. An evil grin appeared on the Prime Minister's face.

"Why are you doing this?" a voice asked in anger. Ieyasu turned to look at a Britannian diplomat who had been hearded with the other Britannians into a corner by Japanese soldiers. As soon as the diplomat asked they, a bullethole appeared in his forehead and he dropped to the ground.

"Don't speak out of line, stupid Britannian." Ieyasu commanded, a pistol in his hand that was aimed at the diplomat before it fired. "Everything is going as planned." He walked up to the stand and the cameramen immediately focused the cameras on him.

"Attention, any Britannians who are watching this broadcast." He began, grasping the sides of the stand with eagerness. "We, the people of Japan, deny Britannia and all of it's Imperial ideals. As a republic, the United States of Japan hereby declare war on the Empire of Britannia!" The Japanese who were still in the stadium raised their fists in patriotism, yelling "Nippon Banzai!"

"Furthermore, since the Sakuradite Conservation Pact was a Britannian proposal, Japan has no reason to adhear to it anymore! All Knightmare Frames within Japan are now active and ready to liberate Britannia!" As he spoke, the sky began to fill with Burai Knightmares.

Nunnally looked up in the sky and spotted multiple Knightmare Frames. "...How?" Nunnally whispered. All Knightmare Frames were supposed to be dismantled and recycled. If any country had kept any hidden, they would be easily found by the tracking system of all Sakuradite that every government was supposed to have and use. Even if Japan had kept them secret, the Chinese Federation or another country would've discovered them. Unless, the Chinese were going to help Japan attack Britannia as well...

"Pull over right here!" Suzaku suddenly shouted to the driver. The driver nodded and made a swift turn into an empty alleyway.

"Suzaku, what are you doing?" Nunnally exclaimed. Suzaku pointed at a large garage door on the building to their right and the car slammed right through it.

Nunnally shut her eyes tight and clung to Suzaku's arm when they crashed inside, and she heard the car stop and Suzaku open the door. She opened her eyes and saw a Knightmare Frame set idly infront of the car. It looked like one that Lelouch had used when he was Zero.

"Suzaku, what are you..?" She looked at Suzaku, who had already exited the car and was walking to the Knightmare.

"You'd better follow him, your Majesty" the driver stated. Nunnally looked at her and her eyes widened when the driver turned around. The driver was none other than C.C.

"...You." Nunnally whispered. C.C. looked exactly the same, as she should because of her immortality. She rested her chin on her arm laxly as she stared at the Empress with an expressionless face. There a period of silence until C.C. spoke again.

"You'd better hurry." Nunnally snapped back into reality and hurried out of the car to the Knightmare Frame.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the late update. I've been having problems and got a huge writer's block after writing Nunnally's speech, so forgive me! D: I hope this is good enough.**_


End file.
